


Rawhide

by dhapin



Category: New Mutants (Comics), Westerns - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: A friend suggested a story involving a certain historical figure, one rather popular in film.  So far I have no idea what story to craft, but I do have an idea for an opening so I suppose that shall suffice for now.  LordGrise suggests I go watch Wynoona Earp on NetFlix (which I have started, a bit weak but I’ve been told it gets better).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rawhide

**Part 1a: OK no more**

Another long series of spasming coughs wracked the frame of John Henry “Doc” Holliday. Finally the coughing ceased and he spat a mouthful of phlegm streaked with blood into the spittoon beside his tub. Doc was taking the cure as it were at the Colorado Glenwood hot springs, with less success then he had hoped for. He resided at the local hotel, but spent time at the springs in an attempt to find some relief for his condition. That condition being consumption as it was called, or Tuberculosis as it is known in modern times.

While but thirty six in age, he was badly ailing and his hair was already fully grey and a description of his physical condition would describe his as skeletonous and cadaverous. His condition of consumption, which had been with him for most of his adult life, has recently grown much worse, and the plethora of other worsening health conditions had resulted in John Holliday journeying to Glenwood in the hope that the reputed curative power of the waters could offer him some relief. A cure was no longer something he hoped for, as hope had departed long ago, but a lessoning would more then suffice.

He was currently resting in an old and worn copper tub that had been filled with the hot and cloudily sulfurous waters. Sometimes he swam in the main pond, but today he was feeling most unwell and weakened so confined to the tub was his fail of the day. The springs were both public and private and the tub was part of the private service, only available if you stayed at the hotel. There was an attendant nurse, but she was less then accommodating to his request, even though he had offered recompense.

Her sniff of a rebuke had singed his pride. _“Whiskey for a man in your condition Mr. Holliday is less then medicinal.”_

But he was too tired to make an issue of it for now. He relaxed in the bath and felt his heart give a skip… then another, and he felt a another wracking coughing spasm coming as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly all noise ceased, the soft murmur of others in the wooden structure next to the pond, the gurgling of the spring, and the sounds of noisy happy children playing in the adjacent meadow. All had ceased. Then the sound of a solitary pair of footsteps, the clink of glasses being set down on the rickety small table to the left of his tub, the scrap of a chair being pulled across the structures wooden floor, then the creak as somebody sat in the chair followed by a soft thud of something being placed on the table.

He found the effort to open his eyes disturbingly hard, and found the person sitting next to him to be quite surprising. A woman for one, and in possession of strikingly golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. But her manner of dress was what gave him pause. A black pair of most indecently tight shorts as well as a similar top, there was odd spiky black armor on her left arm and shoulder as well as odd black spikes protruding from her hair. Definitely not a newspaper man.

_“Hmmmm.”_ Was his statement, the rising urge to cough suddenly, and thankfully, now gone. He glanced about and all was frozen. Why… even a bird that was flying by now hung in mid air, viewable because portions of the walls of the structure were hinged and open as inclement weather was not on offer.

He glanced back at the blonde, then at the table where a bottle, along with two large shot glasses, now resided. The bottle appeared to contain whiskey, but the proprietor was unknown to him. The pretentious looking bottle announced in bold letters Gentlemen Jack Single Barrel.

John Holliday made his greetings. _“And who might you be Missy?”_

An assessing look from the blonde, one that he was not used to seeing from a woman as it looked rather… like some of the gun fighters he’d faced in years past. Then a half smile as she answered.

_“One who is here to make you an offer Mr. Holliday.”_

Another glance from Holliday and the frozen surrounds, then an unspoken question as he glance at the bottle, which elicited a nod from the blonde.

John reached out a watery left arm and took the bottle, popped the cork with his right hand, then thought better of it after he had raised the bottle half way to his lips. Instead he reached over and placed the cork on the table and snagged one of the over large shot glasses, filled it, before placing the bottle back on the table. He gave a tentative sip and sighed in contentment at the contents of the glass. After having wet his lips he slowly drained the glass in one long sip before stating.

_“I don’t know who you are Missy, but that is a mighty fine pour. And call me Doc.”_

The blonde replied by filling the second glass and likewise draining it in one slow sip. Then she gestured with the bottle and John held out his glass for her to refill, which she did before refilling her own.

_“Well… Doc. Do you wish to hear what I am offering?”_

Doc relied after a sip. “ _You’re no wagtail, despite your garb, and my present condition does not result in much… solicitation from the painted ladies. I reckon this strangeness implies one of those kind of biblical sorts of offers, although I was always led to believe the devil was of a more masculine bent.”_

Doc gave the air a sniff. _“Although any scent of sulphur would be masked by current surroundings. But I do detect hints of… lilac?”_

An answering sip, then an offer from her. _“I have need of a few good bad men. Your name was mentioned.”_

A statement that elicited a bitter laugh from Doc. _“I’ve always considered myself to be more of a bad good man. Afraid you’ve been bamboozled Missy, this broken frame is not good for much, catawamptiously chawed up describes my condition most well. Why… the only thing I could do if mounted upon a horse is fall off the critter.”_

Another sip before he continued. _“I am not the man I used to be Missy, much to my regret.”_

_“You are dying.”_ Was the blondes observation.

_“Ill, I’ll grant you. But I yet live, if most poorly.”_

_“You mistake me… you are dying as of this moment. But seconds from now you will perish. I have… suspended the local temporality so we may have time to… discuss.”_

A weak glare from Doc. _“Your bedside manner is in need of much work. And why now?”_

_“Because it breaks no rules. You perish here. Your story is complete. I offer an… epilogue as it were. Call it the chance for a last ride to accomplish a goal I am unable to do, a quest one might say. And I suppose there is always the chance of a completely new story if you were to survive.”_

_“Missy, I can’t even mount a saddle. Getting out of this here tub is the most I can manage.”_

_“If you could be again what you once were, would that interest you?”_

Doc contemplated for along moment before replying _. “Missy, a fool I’ve been, but wet behind the ears I’m not. One needs to be a looking at the find print of any contract one be a peddling and… what I once was, was not very imposing. A… friend once described me as a weakling who couldn’t whip a healthy fifteen-year-old boy in a go-as-you-please fist fight. Fighting words, but… I reckon a fair description. I preferred to let my firearms and my knife do my talking. Although of late the best place to avoid any bullet from me would be to stand where I’m aiming.”_

_“So… a slayer of many?”_

Holliday tried to look smug as he took another sip of this here fine whiskey. _“Many would say.”_

But then reconsidered as the extenuating circumstances advised a more honest recounting. _“But truth be told, I shot, and shot at, far more miscreants then I actually slew. Though repeatable killed I have, some with malice intent of forethought. Having a… reputation when gambling is your means of support is a wise thing.”_

_“So… the telling grew with repetition?”_

Another sip by Doc. _“One might say that. And I might have… encouraged others to exaggerate a might tad. Purely hypothetical of course.”_

A bit of a smirk from the blonde. _“So… in reality a man with a conscience?”_

A slight cough from Doc, then he drained the remainder of his glass before answering. _“Missy, I coughed that up, along with my lungs, years ago.”_

The blonde refilled his glass, allowing Doc to take another sip.

_“So… I’m dying then.”_

_“Yep… dead but seconds from now.”_

A sigh from Doc. _“And in return for this… dispensation you will be a wanting my soul?”_

A touch of a glare from the blonde. _“No Mr. Holliday, the disposition of your soul is your own business. I need… how would you say it… men of grit and gumption. There is a thing that needs doing, and I suspect people in need killing. Hence this conversation. If the answer is no then I will move on, otherwise you fill the last slot for the… posse as it was described. And for the record, I prefer verbal contracts. If a person’s word has no value, then their scrawl is likewise just so much wasted ink.”_

Doc drained the glass yet again before replying. _“Lets get on with it then… time, and one supposes, my life, is passing. I accept your kindly offer. After all, I always reckoned I’d die with my boots on.”_

The blonde stood. _“Kind is not a term usually used to describe me… Doc.”_

_“I somehow can see that Missy.”_

A flash of light behind Doc, then the blonde spoke to somebody other then Doc. _“He will do, heal him Elixir.”_

Doc heard the jingle of spurs as another set of boots traversed the creaking wooden floorboards as a truly odd looking individual strode into view. He was nattily dressed in a classic black tone western three piece suit, black boots, and wore a black western style hat. All of this dark tone just emphasized his striking golden skin. And by golden I don’t mean tan, the fellows skin actually gleamed as if it was made from gold. His eye color was unknown as he had on a small pair of smoked lenses glasses. The odd fellow spoke as he peered at Doc.

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah… has anybody ever told you that you’re really pushy Magik?”_

The blonde replied with a slightly ironic tone. _“It has been noted from time to time.”_

Doc stared at the fellow. _“Young man, you be the most gilded dandy I have ever set my eyes upon. Quite the belvedere you have her Missy. My… my, I bet you be having a hog killing time with the ladies of the night, looking like that I reckon you don’t even have to exchange coin for their attentions as the shear novelty must attract them in droves.”_

The golden fellow in question, by the name of Joshua Foley, code name Elixir was not quite sure if he had been complemented or insulted so he chose to ignore the comment. _“So this is the last one?”_

_“Yep, do your thing.”_

Who is Elixir you might ask. Well, He can manipulate his and anybody else’s body functions on a genetic level. He is generally a healer, but such abilities can be used for more then just healing as he can, and has, use his powers for harm. Elixir is currently part of the resurrection squad, known as the five, on Krakoa (the mutant island). The Five is made up of Goldballs (Fabio Medina), Proteus, Tempus and Hope Summers, and they all have an important part to play in keeping mutants alive, as they are the ones responsible for the several resurrections that occurred off-panel. Through Goldballs' abilities to create golden orbs of matter which it is discovered aren't just orbs of biological matter, but eggs that he can create in limitless supply, allows Proteus, who can warp reality, to make those eggs viable. They next inject into those eggs, preserved DNA of a mutant, allowing Elixir to kick start the process of cellular replication, paving the way for a mutant embryo to grow inside the egg. That process would take quite a bit of time of course, but Eva Bell is able to control time, so she speeds up the process to create a viable and usable clone for memories to be implanted in.

A few more jingles as the golden dandy walked behind Doc, then Doc found that the follow had suddenly placed his hands on Doc’s shoulders. Before Doc could comment upon the impropriety of such actions he began to convulse. His glass dropped from his left hand and broke upon the floor as Elixir commented.

_Tuberculosis_

_Massive liver damage_

_Kidney problems_

_Pancreatic cancer_

_Beginning of cataracts_

_Arthritis_

_Hemorrhoids_

_Dental issues_

_Constipated, like everybody else in this era_

_Hmm… and a few other issues as well._

_“Well… done.”_ Declared Elixir as he removed his hands as we confront the healed Doc.

Doc spit some blood from his mouth as he had bite his tongue during the process, a tongue now healed, as he took a deep breath. “ ** _What in tarnation did you do to…”_** Doc paused as he realized.

**A**

**Deep**

**Breath**

A few more breaths. Why… he could breath. His myriad of pains and aches were gone. And… he could **breath**!

_“Drink this.”_ Ordered the blonde as she held out a small bottle to Doc.

Now Doc was not one to just lightly do what another ordered, but Doc was in a state of shock as to what had just happened so he just took the small bottle and drained the bitter contents. A few coughs and then a comment. _“What manner of snake oil was that Missy?”_

Elixir stated his curiosity as well. _“I’ve been wondering as well, I can’t make hide or hair of the contents that you’ve given to the others but the effects are fascinating.”_

The blonde just ignored the questions from the two. Doc noticed the effects as the flesh of his body filled back out, leaving his body restored as he was now in his twenties, the grey in his hair was gone but Doc did not know that yet.

A flash of light and a manikin holding a new western suit, similar to the golden dandies but in grey and brown tones, a new pair of boots, and two six shooters in holsters as the blonde commented. “ _Time to go. We’ll wait for you to get dressed.”_

The two then walked outside giving Doc some privacy. The golden dandy took the time to first turn the frozen flying bird upside down before they passed from view. Apparently the dandy was now owed some form of payment as Doc heard the beginning of a conversation before they passed from ear shot. _“So… I’ve done what you asked for Magik, and… I’ve haven’t mentioned it to anybody else, just like you asked…”_

The blonde interrupted him. _“Ordered.”_

_“Okay… ordered. Geeze, that whole pushy thing again. Anyway… in return for my efforts you agreed that you’d…”_

They passed out beyond his ability to hear as Doc attempted to make sense of just what had happened, tried and failed. With a shrug Doc climbed out of the tub, with an ease that both surprised him and yet was in keeping with what was occurring.

As he dressed, he found a few more weapons and firearms in the suit, and found the duds to be both fitting and of fine quality, the boots to be particularly nice. And discovered his no longer grey hair having taken a look in a cracked mirror upon the wall. Once dressed he went off in search of the two. He quickly found the blonde out by the pond, but the golden dandy was gone.

The blonde looked him over, before declaring. _“Good. Ready?”_

Doc was honest. _“No… but I suppose that does not matter.”_

No answer from the blonde, but a flash of light and Doc found himself, along with the blonde, in a strange establishment.

**Part 1b: Somewhere else…**

In some ways it resembled a bar, but clean, no sawdust on the floor, and the scent of coffee was strong. A phrase was boldly written on the wall behind the bar announced the supposed name of the establishment was Blue Bottle Coffee. There was a small group of armed people in the establishment (knives, guns, swords, and an honest to god re-curve bow) along with two clerkish looking individuals who looked rather nervous, likely due to the before mentioned armaments on display. The blonde left Doc and walked up to the counter.

**_“Doc!”_** Suddenly declared one of the individuals as a fit and hale Wyatt Berry Stapp Earp of all people expressed delight at his presence, similarly dressed as Doc.

_“Wyatt?”_ Declared Doc with more then a little surprise at the location and Wyatt’s presence.

_“I see you accepted her offer.”_ Stated Wyatt. _“You can thank, or I suppose curse, me for her offer. She said she needed one more and I recommended you.”_

_“We…?”_ Inquired Doc. _“One more?”_

A grin and a jerk of a thumb from Wyatt indicating the others. _“This lot.”_ Then a soft whisper. _“We even got’s us a china man, mind you, he may be yellow, but he’s not yellow if you get my drift. Right down ornery if you get_ _in his face and no, he doesn’t do laundry, something else he gets right worked up if you ask.”_

Apparently Wyatt’s whisper was not soft enough as the before mentioned china man glared at the two of them and muttered _“Gweilo…”_ before being distracted by the blonde who gave him a glass of what looked like coffee (a strong pour over for those who want to know and yes the Author loves Blue Bottle Coffee).

Wyatt continued. _“Goes by the name Lee, Bruce Lee of all things.”_

The blonde wandered back and likewise gave the two their own cups of coffee, the others already had cups. Wyatt offered Doc some advice as Doc eyed the glass. _“Mighty good brew.”_ As he took a long sip.

Doc to a hesitant sip and found that yes, this was coffee was a most excellent brew.

A smaller man, wearing glasses and a suit, walked up to the two of them and declared **_“Bully!_** _I read of you Mr. Holliday in the papers when I was a boy!”_

_“And you are?”_ Inquired Doc.

_“Call me Teddy.”_ Declared the fellow.

And that was how it began…

Author’s note: I have no idea as to what Illyana wants done. Or if I will ever do more on this storyline. But… it does satisfy the request for a Doc Holliday story.


End file.
